


Something More

by eeyore9990



Series: Fifteen(+) Femslash Fics in (20)15 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, F/F, Pack Feels, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sparring, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/pseuds/eeyore9990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek invites Allison to a sparring session, Erica doesn’t take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/gifts).



> For mad-madam-m.
> 
> A whole lot of pack feels and Erica-issues got mixed up in this. This is set after Derek rescued Boyd, Erica, and Cora from the bank. BECAUSE THEY ALL MADE IT OUT ALIVE GDI.

Erica leaned against the brick wall, enjoying the light breeze that blew through from the hole in it – _seriously_ , Derek – and half-paid attention as Derek split them all up into their sparring partners. McCall and Stilinski weren’t at the loft, of course, off playing with their dolls somewhere most likely, but since McCall was still adamant about not being part of Derek’s pack, that was probably to be expected. Boyd and Cora were paired up immediately, so Erica pushed away from the wall to move closer to Isaac and was halfway there when the big door slid open, Allison Argent framed in the middle of the opening. 

Erica immediately dropped into a protective stance, but a twitch of Derek’s hand at her made her stand back up, a little puzzled and a lot pissed off. Even though Derek was exuding waves of calm at her, she couldn’t help stepping closer to Isaac and standing between him and the _fucking hunter_ that Derek had so easily let in.

Derek huffed a little in irritation – at her, of course, because apparently his blind spot would always be the Argent family – and called to Allison to come in, lifting his voice louder than normal so she could hear him clearly. Because that was something they had to do around _humans_.

Erica didn’t bother hiding her snarl.

“Allison will be training with us,” Derek said, turning and pinning Erica with a look when she was the only one to let out a noise of complaint.

“She’s a fucking _hunter_ , Derek. And you just want to let her in and–”

Derek let out a roar that had Erica dropping instantly to her hands and knees, overwhelmed by the Alpha authority in his voice. Anger coursed through her so violently that she shook with it and though she didn’t get up, she made sure to lift her head and let him see how furious she was that he’d dared force her submission.

“You might have forgotten what they did to us,” she whispered, her throat squeezed too tight by the emotions rioting through her to let much sound escape, “but I never will. Protect your new plaything, Derek. Because I’m not the only one with a score to settle.”

A pin dropping would have shattered them all in that moment, everyone went so still.

“Erica,” Derek said in a flat tone, still staring her down. “With me. Isaac, you’re with Allison.”

And then, without looking at anyone else, Derek turned on his heel and walked off to the circular iron stairs, climbing them steadily. Standing slowly, Erica bared her teeth at Allison before following after him. “I guess he liked seeing me on my knees,” she said with a smirk, because she’d learned long ago that it was better to embrace the names they would call you and make them your own than to let other people own them first. 

Instead of cattiness from Allison, Erica got a concerned look. And a low, fierce growl of warning from Cora, who only wasn’t slamming Erica’s head into the support beam in the middle of the room because Boyd was holding her back. Boyd and Isaac, long accustomed to Erica, just watched her follow Derek with twin looks of boredom. When she was halfway up the stairs, she heard Boyd’s body hit the wall, signalling the start of sparring.

Climbing up the last step, Erica saw Derek leaning against the doorjamb to one of the two rooms, his eyebrows raised high. Shrugging, Erica tossed her head and went past him, bumping his shoulder hard enough to knock him backward.

“Erica.” The warning in his tone made her look back, eyes as wide and innocent as she could make them. 

“Oh, sorry. I thought we were _sparring_.”

His sigh then was heavy, weary, and Erica couldn’t help the tiny twinge of apology she felt, though it pissed her off enough that she flopped on the bed, legs spread wide and inviting as she smirked up at him. To her surprise, he crawled on the bed with her, laying his body over hers and then wrapping her up and rolling to the side so that she was somehow cradled against him. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, the words so low they were almost a soothing purr against her ear. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

Her arms went up around him, tentative at first, then stronger when she felt the slightest shiver in his form. “Why…” She didn’t even know what she was asking, not specifically. But that word was the only thought in her head, one that had been lingering on the tip of her tongue for too long.

“I’m sorry I turned you. I’m sorry I brought you into this life–”

“Shut the fuck up,” she growled, trying to pull away from him only to feel him flinch. “You never get to apologize for that. You _told_ us what we were getting into. You made me stronger, Derek. You saved my life. Mine and Isaac’s and probably Boyd’s too because I think he was about two weeks away from just taking a handful of pills. You saved us and you never lied to us about any of it. It’s only _after_ you turned us that you stopped fucking talking to us, Derek.” Pinching the meat of his arm, she let him feel the anger and frustration that had been building inside her for too long. “Why did you invite her here?” she finally asked, knowing that the rest of this would require more than a five minute chat.

“She wants to work with us. She says she wants an alliance, that she wants her family to _change_ but I don’t trust her. I don’t trust _them_. If there’s a chance to have even _one_ group of hunters on our side, though, especially a group like the Argents, I had to take it. I thought if she came for sparring that you and Boyd and Isaac would…”

“You wanted us to put on a show for you?” Erica flushed at that, because all she’d demonstrated so far was that Derek’s control over his pack was tenuous at best. 

“No. I never want you to be anyone other than who you are. I’m sorry I forced you to submit. You have the right to speak your mind in here, always. I just…” He sighed, dropping his head to her neck and breathing in great, shaky breaths. “I was afraid. I still am. Just the sound of their name…”

She wrapped one tentative hand over his shoulder, pulling herself closer to his chest and rubbing her cheek against his soothingly, his scruff tickling her and probably leaving beard burn. “They’ve taken so much. How can you let her in here after all they’ve done? This is your home, Derek.”

“This is a run down building with a broken-down elevator in the middle of a dozen run down buildings in an abandoned part of town. The best thing about this place is that there’s no one to hear or report suspicious sounds. _You_ are my home. You and Boyd and Isaac and Cora.” They lay still for a few long minutes, drawing comfort from each other before Derek spoke again. “But you were right. She hurt you. Her family hurt you.”

Erica slowly opened her eyes, a devious smile curving her mouth right before she playfully punched him in the arm. “You want us to get our own back?”

“Well. She offered to spar with us. When a punching bag walks so willingly into our den…”

Erica snorted. “And you paired her with Isaac. Please. Like he’s going to harm one hair on her head, even _after_ she used him as a pin cushion. As much as he wants up McCall’s ass, he’d never lift a finger against her.”

“My _original_ plan was to have you spar with her. Knock her down a peg or two. Show her what it’s like to fight us when we’re not tied down and helpless. But then I was a shitty alpha and didn’t warn you ahead of time and…” He trailed off, pulling back to look at her with wounded eyes. “You’re not going to disagree with me?”

“Nope.” She grinned, tugging on one of his ears. “You’re still a shitty alpha.” Falling serious, she cupped his face and said, “But you’re getting better. All you have to do to prevent stuff like this? Talk to us. We’re your pack. Just _be better_. You don’t have to do all of this alone.”

He looked down, his cheeks and ears filling with color as he gruffly muttered, “I know. Sorry.”

“Just don’t fucking do it again. And don’t think you’re getting out of having a proper pack meeting after all this. If I have to pull the words out of you with my teeth, I will.” Bouncing off the bed, she stalked toward the door and flung it open before turning with a grin. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got some hunter royalty to go wipe the walls with.”

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t bother hiding the way his lips were twitching with humor. “Send Isaac up. I want to make sure he’s okay.”

“Sure thing, sugar lips,” she called back, chuckling to herself as she heard Cora snarl a warning. Baby Hale _really_ hadn’t warmed up to Erica yet, even after all their time locked up together.

As soon as she could see how everyone was spaced out below, she vaulted over the railing and landed lightly between Allison and Isaac, claws and fangs out as Allison checked up quickly to keep from hitting her. “Boss man’s ready for you now,” she said to Isaac, then lunged at Allison, who was still a little off-balance though her ring-knives were out and ready.

Allison slashed downward at the last second, forcing Erica to dodge left, though Erica caught Allison around her waist, taking her to the floor and only checking her strength enough to make sure she didn’t break bones. Bruises? Yeah, she’d leave those all day long.

“If you wanna skin the big, bad wolf, little hunter girl, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Allison’s eyes flashed from pain to determination, and she bared her teeth at Erica before flipping neatly to her feet, crouching with her knives flipped inward so she could grasp the handles, their sharp points protruding from the outside of her fists. “Who said anything about your skin?” she taunted back before darting in close and slashing a thin slice out of the top of Erica’s breast. “Maybe I’m after your heart.”

Erica waited a moment to be sure the knives weren’t coated with wolfsbane before she let the thrill of the fight wash through her and then it was _on_. She refused to pull her punches, leaving more than one gouge in Allison’s clothing – though, surprisingly, none in her flesh. Allison was _fast_ , darting and weaving around the loft, using her slender body to advantage. It was like she’d been sparring against wolves her whole life, leading Erica to wonder exactly how true it was that Allison hadn’t known about her own family until earlier that year.

It felt like every time Erica reached out, Allison was already twirling away, though Erica was too fast herself to let Allison catch her off guard again. The only blood spilled so far was the bit on Erica’s chest that had already dried over the perfectly healed flesh. But the bloodlust in Erica’s veins was far from satisfied. She was determined to sink claws or fangs into that delicate flesh at least once before Derek came down and called a halt to their sparring. 

Erica was so focused on chasing down and savaging Allison that she developed a sort of tunnel vision. All she could see was the whirl of long, black curls, the flash of a pale thigh under exercise shorts. Gleaming white teeth as Allison smiled in victory after dodging a blow at the last second. 

It wasn’t until Boyd’s body sailed between them, Cora getting in a solid kick, that Erica even remembered they were in the same room. Their grunts and growls had become background noise. 

Pulling up sharp so she didn’t accidentally impale Boyd on her claws, Erica glanced around and saw that Derek and Isaac were sparring in the open space near the kitchen. There was blood smeared here and there around the room, none of it hers or Allison’s, which made Erica want to pout and stamp her foot at the same time. Instead, she peered out of the side of her eye to see that Allison, glistening with sweat, was using Erica’s change of focus to catch her breath.

With a grin, Erica pounced, wrapping her hands around Allison’s wrists as she forced them up and out, slamming her into the wall with the hole in it. A few bricks shook loose even as Allison’s legs came up, wrapping around Erica’s chest and squeezing, obviously trying to prevent her from getting breath long enough for Allison to escape. It was a good move, one that would have worked well against a guy, but Erica’s breasts gave her the advantage. 

Leaning forward, she grinned with all her fangs on display, squeezing Allison’s wrists until she heard the twin _chinking_ sounds of Allison’s knives falling from her lax grip. “Looks like I win,” she mumbled around too many teeth.

But Allison darted forward in a move that made Erica flinch back before slamming her into the wall again. “Say uncle.”

“I don’t think,” Allison gasped, wincing a little as she shifted her shoulders, “it’s necessary to bring boys into this, do you?”

Confusion stilled Erica’s tongue long enough for a ringing sound to draw her attention. “Derek!” she shouted, listening for the sound of snarling to stop in the kitchen. “That’s your phone.”

There was a mad scramble for the phone, during which time Erica let Allison slide free and collect her knives, resheathing them at the small of her back. Erica pursed her lips, filing that information away while Derek clicked the talk button and had a quick, disjointed conversation with McCall.

After he hung up, he looked around the room. “A body has been found in the Preserve. It looks like the Alphas have struck again.”

Erica couldn’t hide her involuntary flinch, but she noticed that Cora and Boyd drew closer together as well, so at least it wasn’t just her. 

“What do they want us to do about it?” Erica asked, hating that she still couldn’t separate the emotions that poured off her Alpha.

“ _I_ want us to go try to catch their scents. Maybe we’ll find out something from the site.”

“And you don’t think the police will wonder why there are random people hanging out around a murder site?” Allison’s question was a good one, but Erica still felt her hackles rise at the challenge to Derek.

“Apparently it’s near a jogging path. Everyone….” Derek paused, then hissed a curse. “I can only take three with me.”

Erica scowled down at the floor, shoulders hunching as the realization that her rough treatment was the reason the Toyota was at the dealership flowed through her. Fucking invisible light poles…

“I’ll stay here,” she said softly. 

Derek walked over, cupping the back of her head until she looked up at him. “You don’t have to stay,” he said so softly that human ears wouldn’t hear. “I can leave Boyd with her.”

“No, it’s fine. We’ll just get in some more sparring. She's…” Erica shrugged. “She’s good. Fast.”

One corner of his mouth tipped up in a half smile. “You’re better.”

“Pshhh, _yeah_ I am. Go on, tiger. Go see what Scott and _Stiles_ have found.” When he just blinked at her in confusion for her unsubtle emphasis on Stiles’ name, she cackled loudly and smacked him on the ass to get him moving.

He’d either figure it out or he wouldn’t; either way it was guaranteed amusement for the rest of them.

When the door rattled to a close behind them, Erica waited until she heard the car doors shut and flipped on the alarms. 

“Do you want me to call my dad?” Allison asked, already pulling her phone from her pocket.

Erica just bared her teeth. “Why? So there can be _two_ hunters here? No thanks.” When Allison just hovered for a moment, clearly undecided, Erica rolled her eyes. “You wanna go? I’m not stopping you. But I’m not letting another _Argent_ up here when Derek isn’t here to approve it.” Raking her eyes up and down Allison, she sneered, “Maybe you’ll even be able to score a few tricks while you’re waiting.”

Allison tilted her head, her hair in its lopsided ponytail sliding over her shoulder as she studied Erica. “Why do you do that?” she asked softly.

“What?” Erica sauntered over to the couch, avoiding the stained cushion as she sank down onto it. She wanted a bottle of water, but was loathe to get one because then she’d feel bound by something as simple as ingrained manners to offer one to Allison as well.

Allison apparently had no problem making herself at home, though, because she just walked into the kitchen, easy as you please, and grabbed two bottles out of the refrigerator, tossing one to Erica who caught it neatly out of the air, biting back her instinctive thanks.

Perching on the far arm of the couch, Allison studied her as she twisted off the top of her bottle. “Why do you turn everything into sex?”

Turning, Erica threw one leg over the back of the couch, spreading her thighs wide. “Why shouldn’t I? You have a problem with sex, little girl?”

“Not at all. I also don’t feel the need to constantly prove to the world that I’m having sex. With everyone.”

Eyes glowing dangerously, Erica hissed, “I don’t have to prove anything to anyone.”

“That's… exactly my point.” Sliding off the arm onto the couch, Allison moved closer, letting her hand rest against Erica’s thigh. “You’re beautiful, smart, and dangerous. Can you use sex as a weapon? Obviously. But why do you? You have so many other weapons at your disposal.”

“I’m not weak. I’m not frail or fragile.” Erica sat up in one smooth motion, her body rolling fluidly from one position to the next. “I won’t let them see me like that ever again.”

Allison’s forehead wrinkled, the confusion in her eyes so plain that Erica had to close her eyes against it.

Lunging to her feet, she nearly ripped the top off her water and drank the whole thing down before tossing it aside. “Come on. We’re supposed to be sparring.”

“I’m sorry,” Allison whispered.

Erica looked over to see her staring down at her hands. “For what?” _Which part?_ she wanted to demand, but didn’t.

“All of it. Hundreds of years of it. It’s stupid. I… ” She closed her eyes, chest rising and falling rapidly. “I don’t want to be them. I don’t want to be my grandfather or Kate. Or my m-mom. I don’t even want to be my dad. I don’t want to hide from our past, you know? I want learn from our mistakes and move forward and stop being _awful._ ”

“And yet you’re still training.”

Head snapping up, Allison met Erica’s challenging gaze with her own stubborn one, wet though it was with tears. “So are you.”

Erica let that truth settle between them even as she moved to a cleared area and beckoned Allison to join her. “I don’t trust you,” she said, using the painful slice of words to throw Allison off-balance enough to get under her guard. “I know you’ll betray us one day. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe a year from now. But your precious code won’t last. You’ll turn on us, sacrifice us for your greater good.” Her claws met skin then, and she was only able to draw them back after leaving three thin lines of blood across Allison’s stomach.

“I’ll do that the day after you lose control and kill an innocent.”

Fury rose in Erica, a vicious anger that had her wrapping one claw-tipped hand around Allison’s throat. “Never,” she growled.

“I protect those who cannot protect themselves,” Allison whispered hoarsely, her air all but cut off. 

“We don’t need your protection.”

“No, you don’t. But everyone needs a friend.” Allison’s hand wrapped around Erica’s wrist and then she twisted and something went numb and painful all along Erica’s arm, forcing her to drop her prey. It was so bad, her knees went weak, but Allison didn’t lord it over her.

Instead, she dropped to her own knees in front of Erica, her hands coming up to cup Erica’s face. “I can’t change the past. I can’t make the things that happened go away. But I can work to make it right. That’s all I want, Erica. Just a chance to make it right.”

Their faces were close, so close Erica could feel Allison’s breath on her skin. “I can’t trust you,” she said, shaking her head in an attempt to remove Allison’s hands from her skin before she became too comfortable with them there.

“I’m not asking you to. I haven’t earned that.”

“Then what the hell do you want from me? Forgiveness?”

Allison’s hopeful expression dimmed a little, but her lips curved up in a sad smile. “No. I haven’t earned that either.”

“What do you _want_?”

“For now?” Allison stood up and offered a hand down. “A sparring partner.”

Erica stared at the hand for a long minute before grasping it her own and letting Allison pull her up. “And then what? I don’t need more friends.”

Allison’s tug was a little overeager, pulling Erica straight into her chest until they were close enough that they had to tip their heads not to butt them against one another. “No one can ever have too many friends but…”

Erica didn’t pull back, using their proximity to make Allison squirm with unease. “But?”

Instead, Allison smiled and tilted her head, pressing a quick kiss to Erica’s mouth before she spun away. “But maybe I’d like something more.” 

There was a question in the quirk of her eyebrows that Erica met with a wickedly curving smile. The gauntlet had been thrown, and Erica was more than willing to pick it up. 

Erica thumbed at her lips, refusing to acknowledge how they tingled. “First,” she said, “you have to survive today.” 

And then she leapt.


End file.
